The present invention is directed generally to the improved use of air for drainage. More specifically, the present invention is directed to incorporating and directing passive or active aeration into drain field products placed in soil dispersal trenches, or into conduits to increase the residence time and surface area in order to better treat wastewater and effluent, and improving the flow characteristics of the effluent in the line by recirculating the wastewater and effluent flow from the terminal end of the field back downstream in the process.
The use of low-pressure piping to assist in septic drainage fields is known. In such known arrangements, pipes were often customized on-site. The low pressure piping typically delivered effluent under pressure from the lift station to the drainage field. Pretreatment of the wastewater leaving the septic tanks are also known. Such pretreatment allows the effluent to be further broken down before passing the effluent into the drainage field. These low-pressure systems also employ drainage field lines that terminate in the field. That is, there is no recirculation of the effluent. The effluent being treated reaches the drainage field and is released to the environment. However, such lines are easily affected by effluent clogging in the lines due the relative low pressure used in the lines, along with the inadequate treatment of the effluent in the line.
Drip irrigation systems are also known. While greater pressure is used initially in these lines, the tubing and emitters drop the effective pressure in the line to a minimal pressure at the point of drip. Further, such drip irrigation is largely used in agricultural applications rather than wastewater treatment. Because of the low pressure involved, pretreatment of the effluent leaving the septic tank is required since the effluent can easily clog the lines without pretreatment. A higher pressure alternative that reduces line clogging, while eliminating the need to separately pretreat the wastewater would be highly advantageous.
Aerobic Treatment Units (ATU's) are also known. These systems contain a volume of effluent to which air is added via a compressor and some type of air stone or bubbler, etc. This creates an aerobic environment that allows beneficial bacteria to thrive in the suspended water column and digest the organics in the effluent. Because the volume of water is great compared to the amount of air that can be supplied via the compressor and bubblers, the compressors must run continuously thus consuming large amounts of energy. A more efficient means to dissolve oxygen into the effluent while eliminating the need for an energy consuming compressor would be highly advantageous.